Unfaithful relationships
by dracogirl9891
Summary: Its your last yr at school, why wouldnt you want to be naughty, wild and unpredictable, especially with Draco Malfoy! “Aren’t you sick of being so good all the time? Don’t you want to be bad? Even just a little bit” This he whispered into her ear.
1. Boundaries of Friends And Boyfriends

A/N - Ok i have a curse when it comes to writing stories, they come up perfect in my head but i then always end up with writers block. However i've written a few chapters of this story and i feel good about it so hopefully it goes well crosses fingers Well read on people and plz review me n let me no if its goin well or if i should stop n make another 1.

THOUGHT- do u think emma watson or tom felton have ever read any thing from fan fiction?

Disclaimer- I dont own Hermione, harry, ginny, ron, hogwarts. But i do own DRACO MALFOY! Sue me if you want, i dont own anything except a computer that doesnt work, harry potter books and a couple pairs of lacey panties. **  
**

**-Chapter One-**

**-Friends and boyfriends-**

Hermione sat down on the couch; it had been a while since she had visited the Gryffindor common room. This year the room had an extra fireplace so the room felt warmer, welcoming and cozier than usual. Hermione sat down next to her boy friend Harry and they both snuggled up to each other talking and watching the fireplace. They sat with each other every night in the same spot and talked for an hour minimum. Tonight they had started their together time when Ginny had walked down the stairs and interrupted their conversation. She had asked Hermione for advice on her clothes. She had revealed that she had a crush on someone and was working on seducing them. After the three had a laugh Hermione had followed Ginny up to the room and helped her pick out to wear to make her look sexy yet respectable.

"So Gin. Who is it?" Hermione questioned as she searched through the girls closet inspecting all the clothes she had in it, every couple of minutes she'd throw some clothes on the girls bed.

"Oh um no one you know. Don't worry", Ginny said nervously as she pretended to look through her carry bag. When she saw Hermione shrugging and continuing with what she was doing, she thanked Merlin that Hermione trusted her and didn't insist on knowing.

"Well..." Hermione started and stopped as she frowned at a pair of hot pink leather pants. She tossed them down to the floor. "Well if you're sure he's for you I'm sure your making the right choice." She pulled out a pink top with a unicorn on it and looked at Ginny with a confused smile before letting it drop to the floor in the rubbish pile. "But before anything serious starts happening I wanna know. Deal?" She smiled brightly at her friend when she saw her nod and continued through the cupboard. "Gin I think we need to go to Hogsmeade this weekend and well umm buy some new clothes." She said as she dumped another couple of pairs of t-shirts on the floor. She moved from the cupboard down to the drawers. When she opened she saw cotton and frilly underwear. She took a deep breathe in and turned to her friend. "Madam Tizzy's house of lace? I think we need to go there as well".

Ginny giggled, agreeing with Hermione. "Well thanks for all this Hermione". The brunette was making her way to the common room to see her boy friend.

"Had fun doing the girl thing?" He asked slyly and moved over making room for his girl friend to sit down next to him. When she didn't sit his eyes narrowed at her. "Excuse me Hermione. You're not going to join me on the couch?" he questioned her.  
"You're going back aren't you?" She gave him a hopeful smile but she received a straight face in return. Harry took her hands off his chest, stood up and rested them to her sides. He moved towards the steps, and just before ascending he said, "Feels like you'd rather be with Malfoy then me". Before she could stop him and explain anything to him, he had already left and was making his way up the stairs.

"Harry?" When he didn't answer her she sighed. Making her way out of the Gryffindor common room and back to her heads dormitory. She was made head girl this year. She had been so happy, everyone was excited for her. Her friends had been so happy for her and her parents were ecstatic. The only person who had established a problem with this was Harry. It wasn't because he was upset that she was head girl, it was more because she was sharing a living space with Malfoy. Different rooms of course but they shared everything else. Lounge room, study area, kitchen (Dining area) and bathroom. He trusted Hermione with all of his heart but he didn't trust Malfoy. It wasn't for the reason that he'd think they'd have a scandalous romance but he was scared he'd try to hex her one day, and Hermione might not be as fast in her reaction and he could massively harm her.

She made her way up the stairs to the next floor. She walked for five minutes before she reached a portrait with two young witches sitting on a couch sipping tea and talking. "Hello ladies", she greeted the ladies in the portrait.

"Ah Hermione welcome, welcome. How was you're day?" the skinny lady with green dress robes asked, a pleasant smile appearing on her face. She took a sip as she waited for Hermione's answer.

"It went quite well thank you. Tired as hell so im planning on going up straight to bed." She told the lady. She was then asked for the password. "Light in the darkness". The door to the common room opened and she stepped in, what she saw on the couch was shocking enough to scar her for the rest of her life. "MALFOY!"

There on the couch was Draco Malfoy with his pants around his ankles, and a small girl kneeling in front of him giving him oral. "Granger aren't you suppose to be with wonder boy? Ah god! Oh Granger not now", he gasped out as the girl just continued. He looked at Hermione and gave her a pleading look. He saw the frustration build in her eyes. Her lip became one line and she stomped to her room, slamming the door. Draco's eyes had been on her the whole time until the door had blocked his view. He returned back to the girl in front of him and his head arched back and a soft groan escaped his lips.

A few minutes had passed and the girl had finished what she was previously doing. She was now straddling Draco's legs and was trying to get him worked up so they could get more intimate. This was before Hermione emerged out of the room and headed straight to them. "Padma Patil that's ten points from Ravenclaw for being out of you're common room after curfew". She crossed her arms and waited for the girl to remove herself from Draco's lap.

"What do you mean? I have a good twenty minutes left", she argued but still remained were she was seated.

Hermione's face started to become harsh and a thin line was marked on her lips, she tilted her head to the side and tapped her foot. "Actually it is now 10:34pm which means curfew started four minutes ago. Now for every extra minute you take another ten points will be removed".

Padma looked at Draco with wide eyes. "Do something", she pleaded to him, but he just shrugged his shoulders. She got very angry and stood up fixing up her skirt and storming off. "Good for nothing…" she mumbled as she exited their living quarters.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and turned towards Draco. "Malfoy?" She watched a smile appear on his face. He stood and walked towards her. "You're welcome". She then headed to her room, closing the door behind her. She and Draco had made a small deal that he would be civil towards her if she helped him get rid of annoying clingy girls. If he wanted them to leave it would be when he was in the lounge room, but if they were in his bedroom then she was to keep out of it. She didn't really mind but sometimes she found it gross that she's walk into the lounge room to be greeted by Draco's member.

She took of her clothes and replaced them with her pj's. She went to her mirror and started to brush her hair, then tie it into a bun. She left her room to walk to the bathroom. There she brushed her teeth and gave her face a scrub before retreating back to her room. She quickly glanced at Draco who was sitting at one of the desks a look of total concentration. She smiled and made her way back to the room. "Night Malfoy". She was answered with a groan and a wave of the hand. He was brushing her off, she couldn't help but laugh. Once she was in her room she put her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling good and fresh. She slipped out from her bed cover and walked out of her room wanting to go into the bathroom to shower. When she heard water running she thought better of it. Instead she made her way to the kitchen and went through the cupboards trying to find something she could use to make herself some breakfast. She noticed a pad with a quill sitting in the empty cupboard. Frowning she pulled them put and looked at them as if they had all the answers on it, and funnily they did. On the first posted pad there was a small letter. _Hello Heads, Simply write what you desire and place pad in the cupboard. Close it, count to three and reopen it. Enjoy. _She chuckled to herself for not realizing this. She dunked the quill into her ink pot which was on the table and neatly wrote down, _Pancake mix and maple syrup. _She put the pad in the cupboard and closed it. Instead of waiting she went to the fridge and opened it. It was empty and the same pad and quill was in there. She pulled them out, the same letter appearing on the front. She used the quill and wrote down some things she wanted. _Pumpkin Juice, butter, water bottles, fresh fruit and milk. _Once she put the pad in the fridge and closed it she went back to the cupboard opening it and finding pancake mix and maple syrup neatly placed on the side. She took them out and put them on the kitchen counter and went to the fridge, everything placed neatly in the fridge, and she reached out and took out the butter. She looked through the rest of the cupboards finding some pots and pans. She took out a pan and placed it on the stove tops. She took out her wand and lit the stove.

When Draco walked out of the bathroom, a white towel hanging loosely off his waist he stopped mid stride and faced the kitchen. Confusion was noticed as he sniffed the air. He walked over to the kitchen and peeked through the door finding a table filled with pancakes, fruit, juice and a pot of coffee and tea. His jaw dropped when he saw Hermione wearing an apron and putting all her utensils back into their drawers. "Granger." He stuttered accidentally startling her. She dropped the pan she was holding when she heard his voice.

"Oh Malfoy. I thought I'd try the kitchen out. Want breakfast?" A nervous smile on her face as she bent back down to pick up the pan and put it in its place.

"Um. Clothes. Breakfast", he wasn't making sense because he was still shocked that she had made all of this. He stopped talking looked over the table one more time and looked to her again. "One minute let me change." Thankfully he made sense this time. He left and went to go change into his school clothes. When he went in to change Hermione ran to the bathroom so she could have a quick shower before having her own breakfast.

She walked out of the bathroom her towel hugging her body and saw Draco sitting at the table through the opened door. He was chewing on some pancakes and went to sip his pumpkin juice when he turned and looked straight at her. He paused, his finger coming up indicating for her to stop. He quickly continued chewing and swallowed. He got out of his seat and made his way up to her. Her eyes widened slightly because she just realised she was still in her towel. "Granger. You. Are. Fantastic" he kissed her cheek and ran into his room to get his carry bag. She was glued to her spot, her face frozen as well as her whole body. She didn't understand what just happened; she just stood there an empty look on her face trying to comprehend.

She was slowly making her way to her room to change when she saw him come back out his Slytherin robe covering his shirt and pants and his carry bag on his shoulder, filled with text books. He stopped and smiled at the slow girl walking to her room looking totally confused. He could leave now and make it to the great hall to see his friends, but then again he already had breakfast so he plopped on the couch and waited for her to come out. He decided to walk with her to Potions since it was their first class, it was the least he could do to thank her for the wonderful feast.

He went to the bathroom and was checking on his hair, he was reaching for the gel bottle when he was interrupted. "Hmm I think no gel suits you most", he saw a smiling Hermione at the bathroom door, there she was leaning against it and was wearing her school top and school skirts. Robes were missing for some reason, but he didn't mind. She looked better without them. The school tops for Hogwarts were a god-gift. They always hung tightly onto the girl's torso. Her tie wasn't done proper so it was just hanging there off her neck and her school skirt was reaching mid thigh yet it didn't look trampy. "Malfoy?" He didn't notice but he'd just frozen and was looking straight at her. He woke up from his thoughts and shook his head, looking straight and down to the sink he smiled.

"Yeah I know I was just…well I dunno. I guess I'll leave the messy carefree look", he chuckled and saw her push herself from the door frame and turn to get some breakfast, the whole time a smirk on her face. His face stiffened and he looked at himself in his reflection. Muttering to himself he just made sure he looked good leaving his hair as it was. **(Picture the look he had in movie 3 and 4…yum) **"Draco pull yourself together", muttering as he walked out and back to the kitchen once more.

She was stuffing her pancakes into her mouth and sculling her juice quickly. He laughed at the look, she however didn't find it funny and sent him a glare as she finished off her juice and hurriedly rushed to her room to get her bag. "Malfoy its not funny im gonna be so late. Snape is going to totally kill me!" She screamed from inside her room.

"Granger relax, I'll walk with you to class. We'll just say it was head business and we didn't even have enough time to have breakfast", he explained as he saw her fly from her room, her bag on one shoulder and her goblet of juice in her other hand. She stopped in front of him and caught her breath. Inhale, Exhale. She looked up at his face and looked as if she was contemplating whether or not she would go along with this. "It's only potions. Relax have a proper breakfast then we can go. Ok?"

She nodded and went to have her proper breakfast. Draco stayed in the common room and just sat on the couch flipping through his potions breakfast. They were up to the poly juice potion, he studied the text well so incase Snape felt like targeting him in class today. "A strand of hair?" He thought drinking a potion with someone's hair in it was disgusting. "A month? Pfft take your time", he mumbled as he continued reading on. He heard her walk out of the kitchen and eyed her as she bent down picking her bag and slung it around her shoulder.

"Ready?" She was beaming. She looked at him expectantly waiting him to get up.

He closed his text book and shoved it in his bag, he got up and he looked down to her. He was a good head and a half taller then her. "Ready boss", he pushed her towards the door and kept pushing ignoring her giggles and protest that she had a perfectly good sense in direction. He gave a final push just as the door to their common room opened.

Once they set foot outside, their friendship was covered. He took three steps to the side stepping away from her. They made their way down the stairs and headed to the dungeons. Noticing the empty halls Draco walked closer to her. He saw a small smile become visible on her lips. This made him feel better that she didn't mind their friendship. The only reason they didn't act civil to each other in public was because they knew everyone would think something was going on between them, Hermione didn't want to ruin her relationship with Harry and Draco didn't want to ruin his reputation on his last year attending the school. They finally reached the potions class door and giving a quick smile Hermione put a frown on her face before she went through the door to cover their pleasant walk. The whole class paused what they were doing and looked directly at them both. Snape glanced in their direction and gradually walked towards them. "Now what kept our heads away from attending class on time?" He drawled.

"Sorry Professor we were sent a note to our room requiring some questions to be answered concerning a special event that we had to organize." Draco smiled at his potions teacher. As he said this he didn't falter at all.

"Very well. Both of you to the front table and start with the potion. Notes on the board. DON'T ruin anything", he spun on his heel and wandered off to Lavender and Pavarti, clonking both on the head with some parchment urging them to stop gossiping and finish brewing the potion.

The two walked to the desk they were told to go to and started reading what was on the board. After reading it through two times Hermione told him that she'd get the ingredients and he should take out the cauldron. She walked to the side cabinets and started gathering the ingredients when a pair of hands enclosed around her waist. She spun and smiled as she saw green eyes connect with her brown ones. "Hey Harry", she greeted him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He growled at her and pushed her to the corner of the room.

"Hermione you weren't at breakfast and you were late. What were you and Malfoy doing?" he was almost glaring now.

Hermione's mouth opened slightly in shock. She went to explain when she saw Ron stalking his way in Draco's direction. "Planning the dress up ball Harry. Now want to explain why Ron looks like he's going to murder Malfoy?" She was looking in their direction but Harry grabbed her chin and turned her face back to his own.

"Don't worry about him. You're talking with me now. Now tell me what you two were up to". His voice was demanding and hard.

"Harry I just told you. We were planning the dress up ball. Dumbledore sent a letter to us last night but I went into my room because Malfoy had some girl over and we didn't notice it until this morning. So we had to do a rush up job to get some things planned that should have been planned last night." She explained herself and hoped to Merlin that he'd believe her. When she observed his eyes returning back to their calm form, her shoulders melted. Feeling good that he'd believed her and would stop asking questions. She wouldn't have minded telling him the truth but then he'd go off and turn crazy for no reason. Plus she didn't need to explain EVERYTHING to him, especially a deed such as breakfast.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on top of her lips. "Im sorry", he mumbled and kept kissing her. Then they heard a crash, a thud and a moan which caused them to break apart. She glanced over Harry's shoulder to see Snape running over to her desk. There was Draco lying down on his back with the table throttled over him and the cauldron had connected with his face making his nose bleed. Standing above him was a very pissed off Ron. Hermione shrieked and pushed Harry out of the way and shuffled through students so she could make her way to the front.

"Weasley to Dumbledore's office now", roared Snape as he tried to lift Draco up from the floor. He detected the boys bloody and broken nose were the cauldron had connected. He lifted his body with both hands and helped him up. Draco was almost going to fall over when another Slytherin went to his other side. Both Snape and the Slytherin boy helped Draco to the door.

"Clean your mess then class is dismissed", Snape instructed as he left to take his student to the hospital wing.

Hermione watched everything but was speechless; she was going to start cleaning up when Harry came to her side. "Mione Ron done it because I told him to", Harry's head was lowered as he confessed. Hermione's blood began to boil.

"Harry Potter! You may have just given Ron a one way ticket to suspension! And why? Because I didn't show up to breakfast?" She was almost shouting and everyone's heads had turned their way.

Harry looked embarrassed but stood straight. "I thought you two were up to something when I didn't see you or him in the hall this morning. You can't blame me now can you! You leave me every night to go to him, you don't show up to breakfast and now you're coming to class late…together!" He yelled at her but backed away when he saw her nostrils flare and her start moving towards him.

"You ungrateful jerk! I leave you because I am a head! There is a certain curfew if you haven't realised and I always leave just before it so I don't get in trouble! And for you're information I already explained to you why I was not at breakfast and why I was late! And don't give me this crap about me showing up with him! We live together, we left at the same time and we have the same class! Would you rather next time I walk the opposite direction until im sure he's in class so I'll come then?" Her face was pink and she was ready to slap her boy friend. Before he could retort she stopped him by raising her hand up in his face. "I am not talking to you right now Harry James Potter! You can clean this mess that you constructively planned and then you can go to your next class alone! I have to go check up on my fellow student. Need to make sure you didn't damage him badly enough so he can't make the rounds tonight. And if he is not in any condition to help me walk the corridors, I'll leave it to your conscience that your girl friend is walking around by herself without someone's company". She turned and stalked out of the room as many giggles and fingers were pointed towards Harry. She exited the room and slammed the door.

"Stupid, Stupid. Stupid boy!" she grumbled to herself as she entered the hospital wing. There on the first bed was Draco sitting up with Madam Pomfrey hovering in front of him making a potion that would heal his broken nose. He sat with a piece of blood drenched material attached to his nose, he saw her walk in.

"Hey Granger", his voice sounded nasally because of the grip he had on his nose. He motioned with his free hand for her to come over.

She laughed as she moved to his bed. "Ah Malfoy. So vulnerable. I wish you were like this all the time." She was glad to see that he laughed at this instead of insulting her. "Hey look I know why Ron done it and im…" but he didn't let her finish.

"Don't worry he explained it to me before he OUCH!" the potion had started to work and a pain was throbbing through his nose. He clenched his eyes closed and hissed at the pain. When it went away he opened his eyes again. "He told me before he hit me. Let me recall what he said. 'She's Harry's girl and if you make a move on her or hurt her again to make her late to class I'll make sure you fall down the stairs' the boys not to great with insults and threats is he?" He rhetorically asked her.

"Ok its done, wait a minute or two, go rinse in the sink and then you may leave", Madam Pomfrey instructed leaving his bed to go attend to someone else.

"Ah Malfoy im sorry. Harry's just feeling insecure. I don't know why though, it's simply stupid to think what thoughts he's been thinking. Wait hahaha did that come out right?" She laughed at her little tongue twister.

"No sense at all but I get what you mean. But let's give him credit; he had the right to worry. A beautiful sexy girl friend around an evil snake who's also known as a womanizer…see where hes coming from?" He asked smiling her way, he then removed the cloth drenched in blood and stood walked to the sink and washed his face. When he was done he looked up at her as if waiting for her to say something. "Well?"

She had an enormous smile planted straight on her face which turned into one of his smirks. She licked her bottom lip then bit it as she shifted towards him. "You think im beautiful and sexy?" She saw panic in his eyes and thought to put him out of his worry. "Don't worry your quite pretty yourself" then she smiled as she smoothly turned around and walked out of the door, swaying her hips seductively on purpose to make a statement that she was indeed very sexy.

Draco just stood there watching the door to the hospital wing were she had just disappeared and gulped. Oh was he getting in to deep with this whole friendship and being civil thing. _Don't forget who you are Draco_. He mentally slapped himself.


	2. Strawberries,Chocolate,Champagne n Ginny

**-Chapter Two-**

**-Strawberries, Chocolate, Champagne and a visitor-**

A whole two weeks had gone past; in that time Harry had approached Hermione and apologized about his accusations. She had accepted his apology and then the next week they had celebrated their six month anniversary. Ron had gotten a whole week worth of detentions. Hermione and Draco kept their friendship secret. They would spend a lot of mornings talking when Hermione made breakfast, and sometimes she would come back from her nights with Harry and find a bunch of flowers or some chocolates on her bed. He insisted they were from his adoring females, always showering him with things so that they could allure him to them. Never worked though. In the two weeks that had passed Hermione had walked in on him and a girl only once, luckily it was after they had finished so it wasn't as uncomfortable as usual.

Tonight she was walking back to the common room; she had left Harry's early because she had promised Draco that she'd make them a late dinner. So they both had a small amount of food at dinner, saving their appetite for later. She made it to the common room door, after saying the password she walked in and stopped in her tracks. She could hear yelling coming from his room. She quickly dashed to her bedroom door and stood behind it listening very carefully.

"Draco you've been seen with her! How can you think you could hide this from us?" That was Pansy Parkinson's voice booming from the room. Hermione started to panic; someone had seen her and him together! Even though it was all innocent fun people wouldn't see it like that.

"Pansy you're acting crazy! There's nothing going on between us! Have you not realised how much I hate her and her family?" Draco's voice boomed just as loudly. Hermione heard feet stomping then a door slam, she peeked out and saw Pansy storming out his room and towards the door. She turned around and pointed straight at him. "I don't know if you're lying or if you're being honest but Draco I pray for you're reputation that you are not having a secret affair with that…" Hermione clenched her eyes shut ready to hear Pansy's insult towards her. "…sixth year slut!" SLAM the portrait slammed shut the same time as Hermione's did.

Draco thought he was going crazy, he thought he heard two slams so he came out of his room and looked around and saw Hermione's door closed. _Wasn't that open before?_ He shrugged and went back into his room closing the door behind him. He walked to his dresser drawers and opened it, pulling out a bottle of champagne he thought would be nice with dinner. He went out of his room and to the kitchen to find something to chill it in.

Hermione had slammed the door in complete shock. He was seeing someone! Not that she was jealous or whatever. They were only friends and she had her Harry. She didn't care who he decided to see. Just because they had become so close, and the fact that they consulted each other at night about almost everything. Just because he had admitted to her his hopes for the future and just because they innocently flirted whenever they could…didn't mean she'd get jealous. Deciding it would be a good idea to have a little nap before she'd go out and make her appearance.

He looked around and tried to find something to do. When he couldn't find anything to do, he chose to go change into something nicer than his school robes. As he entered his room he heard her door open. He twirled so he was facing her door and she came out of her room, not looking at him at all. She closed her door softly and walked to the kitchen. _What's up with her?_ He wondered as he went to follow her. He followed and leaned on the door frame and observed her actions, his eyes never moving from her at all. She took out everything she needed and all the ingredients. Finally she took note of him staring at her.

"Malfoy what do you want?" she snapped at him as she banged the fridge door shut. Making Draco jump back slightly.

"What's gotten to you?" he narrowed his eyes and bit on his lip. He watched as her hands started to tremble and before he could reach out, she crashed down to the floor along with the dishes she had in her hands. She slid down the cupboard and tears started falling from her face. He ran to her and shoved her into his arms, giving her a tight assuring hug. "Granger don't worry, it can't be that bad. Is it Potter?" he asked her his eyes burning into her. She shook her head and sniffled as more tears spilled. He cuddled up to her more and he shifted so he was sitting on the floor with her now. "Look Granger it just can't be that bad. How about you go take a long warm bath and well I'll make us some dinner?" He offered and when she didn't answer he didn't take it as a no so he helped her up and when she didn't move forward to the bathroom he picked her up over his shoulder and headed to the bathroom. He placed her on the basin counter. She was still crying and he had no idea why. He quickly went to the bath and twisted the taps, warm water filling up the tub. He looked through her side of the cabinet in the bathroom and pulled out some of her bath essence, panicking he just dumped all of the purple type into the bath. This caused the bath to fill up with huge purple bubbles. This also made Hermione laugh a little. "Now you getting in or must I strip you myself and put you in" a smirk plastered on his now cocky face.

She laughed out loud and slipped of the counter and pushed him out the door. "Thanks Draco but I'll be alright", she then shut the bathroom door.

On the other side of the door Draco was standing shocked. She had just called him Draco for the first time. "Uh-oh", he had just comforted her, helped her, laughed with her and now she had called him Draco. Merlin was he in trouble. First thing he's a Slytherin, he wasn't supposed to be all nice and cuddly and all sickly sweet. Secondly this was Granger. They were supposed to be only civil, not touchy feely friendly. Thirdly this was a girl who had a boyfriend. Yeah it was Potter and he really didn't care but then again he didn't want to have him at his throat for 'messing around' with his girlfriend. _Shit!_ He thought it would be easier if he just made some dinner and explained how their relationship should be to her after or during dinner. Which ever one presented an appropriate opportunity. He went to the kitchen, prayed to Merlin silently and started his quest to cook.

Hermione relaxed in the bathtub and she began to think what just happened. She had woken from her sleep and the first thing she saw when she walked had been his face. Normally he never upset her, but something about him had made her cry. She had decided that she was jealous. She had spent so much time with him and they had bonded quite well but now he had someone else who he was fooling around with. Wait. Someone else he was fooling around with? He wasn't fooling around with her so it should have been, he found someone to fool around with. _Oh Merlin Help me!_ The realisation dawned over her. She liked Draco Malfoy. Oh she was in trouble.

"Ah fuck this shit", he mumbled as he burnt his finger for the fifth time. Being the sneaky Slytherin he was he ran to the fridge and pulled the pad out. _Cooked steak with gravy, mashed potato, carrots and peas_. He placed the pad in the fridge and closed the door. "One wizarding wezzer. Two wizarding wezzer. Three wizarding wezzer", he counted then opened the door to find his order placed. He heard the bath drain slurp in the water. _She's done_. This caused him to work twice as fast. Once he put the food on the table and prepared the two plates with cutlery he remembered the champagne. He thought quickly and ran back to the fridge and pulled the pad out again. _Red wine and strawberries with chocolate coatings._ He quickly slammed the door just as Hermione walked in. He smiled widely and invited her to sit down at her chair. When she smiled back his heart stopped racing fast, he had been worried that she caught him cheating.

Her eyes dawned on the food in front of him. She nodded in satisfaction. She looked up at him, "Good job super chef". She then saw him standing nervously next to the fridge. "Um Malfoy why don't you sit and eat? Or are you hiding something in that fridge?" She joked but then saw his face stiffen. "Malfoy?" His face softened and he opened the fridge and reached in and took out the wine. He smiled at her. "Just forgot about the wine I had to order sorry". He walked to the table and sat down in his chair. He poured his glass of wine and put it to his lips and sculled it, the whole time Hermione had held out her glass and was waiting for him to pour it for her. She watched him nervously drink and just waited for him to realise her empty glass. He didn't notice, in fact he had poured himself another drink and was halfway through it before Hermione cleared her throat and smiled suggestively.

He coughed at her actions and looked to her hand and saw she meant for him to fill her glass. "Sorry, nervous about umm potions tomorrow. Halfway through the poly juice potion", his voice squeaked as he pour her a glass of wine.

She looked at him strangely. "Malfoy you ok?" She was leaning forward and her hand rested on his hand which was clenching the table. He swallowed and nodded and excused himself. "Hurry I want to eat".

He ran out the kitchen and fell onto the couch. He breathed in and out heavily. _What the fuck was that Draco?! _He had all of a sudden backed out of setting her straight about their friendship then he had started to panic then boom. He was here! _Ok man relax just walk in there and pretend it's just another girl. It's just having dinner in instead of going to the hall._ This helped him a bit; he was ready to go back in. He stood up and fixed his top and walked in the kitchen calmly. He watched from the doorway as she put a piece of steak on his plate with the potatoes, carrots and peas. She then refilled his glass. When she placed them neatly together she pulled out a tube from inside her bra. It was lip gloss. _Is she trying to impress me?_ She applied it and put it away again, she fixed her hair and her clothes quickly. _ Damn she is. _He laughed inwardly then cleared his throat and sat back in his seat.

"Malfoy you feeling better?" she asked her eyes looking concerned. He saw her look around the room and smile at him when he didn't answer after a moment.

"Um yeah sorry about that. Just had a nerve moment." He shot his best grin and went to dig in. He watched her attack her food, she ate like a normal person. None of the tiny bites crap most girls do, but big chunks of steak. Yet the whole time she ate gracefully.

When they were all done she pushed her plate forward and leaned back in her seat sighing in content. He did the same when he finished. Her head came forward grinning. "Wow Malfoy you should be a chef! That was so good."

"Yeah thanks", he chuckled when he remembered he didn't make the meal, he just ordered it through the fridge. He rose out of his seat and collected the plates and placed them in the sink. He leaned on the sink and saw her leaning against the counter opposite of him. Crossing his arms over his chest and licking his bottom lip **(I know he's gonna do this a lot but he likes doing it ok) **he watched as she lifted herself up onto the counter and leaned her head against the cupboards above her head. She looked down to him and smirked at him. He was sure she was starting to send messages of interest to him. He made the choice to try something and see if she backed off. He pushed off the sink and swayed over to her and stood between her legs that were hanging from the counter separated. "Granger…time for desert. What you think?" He asked.

Her face paled. _Merlin! He knows I want him. Oh I soooo want to! But Harry. Ah what am I gonna do?!_ She frowned slightly but was surprised when she saw Draco take the frown the wrong way and move away from her. He headed to the fridge and pulled out a plater filled with strawberries coated in chocolate. Her eyes widened. She totally loved chocolate strawberries! Only shame was there was no champagne to make it complete. But before she could speak she saw him head to the corner of the kitchen and pull out a chilled champagne bottle. Her face lit up and she hopped down and went towards the desert and beamed as she waited for Draco to let her eat.

He was kind of disappointed that she frowned when he had suggested dessert. Of course he meant something different than the strawberries but she didn't know that. So that's the way it was going to be. He picked up a strawberry and watched her eye him. He smirked and plopped it into his mouth. Just then the portrait to their common room yelled out to them. "Visitor!" Draco wiped his hands on his pants and went to get the door as Hermione went forward to enjoy the food before her.

Draco opened the door and was confronted by Ginny Weasley. He stood frozen on the spot and then he looked back and saw that Hermione wasn't watching. "What are you doing?" he hissed at her. She smirked up at him and pushed him to the side.

"Here to see my friend MALFOY", she hissed his name but turned around and blew him a quick kiss as she made her way to Hermione's room. She knocked on her door but no reply.

"Hey Gin!" Hermione's voice spoke out. This caught Ginny's attention, she noted the brunette had chocolate covering her mouth and a flask of champagne in one of her hands and a strawberry in her other hand. "We were having some desert that Malfoy decided to make. Want to join?" She then walked into the kitchen again not waiting for the red heads reply.

Ginny glanced at the Slytherin at the entrance of the room and sent him a surprised face which was followed by a surprised smile. She hitched up her skirt and walked into the kitchen. She saw Hermione sitting on the chair indulging in the food in front of her. The girl's mouth was full but she offered the platter to her friend. Ginny graciously declined. "Hermione umm I just thought I'd come and tell you that Harry was feeling all down and depressed for some reason. Just thought I'd come and let you know". Ginny said as she slid into a chair and reached for the champagne flask that was meant for Draco. She started to sip from it. She then noticed a Blond standing at the doorway, listening intently to their conversation.

Hermione stood up, put another strawberry in her mouth, drank another mouth full of champagne and walked out the kitchen. "Maffyy ggnnng foo aryyy eyaa laferrr".

He raised his brow at her and waited for her to swallow so she could repeat. She gulped down the remainder and tried again. "Sorry I said Malfoy going to Harry cya later". She walked to her room and got her wand and made to leave. "Oh Gin stay have the strawberries. I'll be a long while so I'll just talk to you later". She then left the heads quarters and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny put her attention in the strawberries and the champagne in front of her. She was ignoring Draco. She saw him move closer to her and stand behind her. She put a strawberry in her mouth just as his lips connected with her neck. He started kissing down to her shoulder then back up and done the same to the other side of her neck. She moaned it felt so good when he kissed her body. She stood and grabbed him by his school tie and led him out of the kitchen and into his room. He moved into her as they walked kissing her full on the lips. Since he was leaning down it was very hard to kiss her properly so he held her hips and lifted her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He didn't make it to the room before he pushed her hard into the wall while he ravished her senseless.

He pulled away from her, not much just enough so he could speak. "Pansy saw us. We have to be careful". He then attacked her neck.

She moaned again and threaded her fingers in his hair. She tilted her head indicating to him where she wanted the attention to be. "Who cares? We have to let them all know eventually. I say morning of the dance. So we can go together. Don't you agree?" She then let a loud moan escape again.

He groaned and titled his head back. "You're right. That morning we'll tell them all. Till then…" He was going to attack her again when he felt her pull away. He looked at her confused but saw a look of hurt in her eyes. "Ginny?"

"Draco is anything going on between you and Hermione?" She knew he wouldn't touch Hermione but she had to be sure. She saw his eyes soften and smile at her.

"Nothing has happened between me and Granger so don't worry", he assured her and then he backed her into his bedroom, closing the door with his foot as he walked in.

**I know this would be a mean way to end the chapter. I guess im just pure evil. LoL (laughing out loud) well can we all say SCANDAL! Before anyone asks this is definitely a Hermione/Draco fic. I am 110 a H/D shipper. I don't really like pairing Draco with Ginny, but I guess im sick of the cliché that he's always with Pansy. Thought I'd mix it up a bit. Same thing with Hermione and Harry. She's always with Ron, and well I didn't want Harry and Ginny to be happy so I didn't put them together. Get me?**

**Well I guess im going to go write up the next chapter. I started this story today, typed up the first chapters but im going to post this a little bit after. I want reviews! Yay! **

**QUESTION SECTION – If you could go on a date with any of the characters, who would it be? Where would you go? And what would you do? AUTHOR'S ANSWER - Draco, my room, R rated stuff!)**

**I know exactly what's going to happen. However im a bit stuck on what should happen while the plot thickens. Im thinking a whole lot of flirting and boyfriend girlfriend time.**

**Next Chapter: Hermione takes Ginny shopping and guess who HAS TO tag along. Yup that's right….Snape! …silence im kidding! It's the famous Draco Malfoy. **


	3. And so it starts

**ok obviously people dont like this story cause i dont see any reviews...just 1...upset really i am. Well i've been busy doing my HSC peoples...which is my major final exams for high school, im finished tomorrow, so after tomorrow i will start writing up a whole lot more chapters for both my stories. And also just in case any1 here has been reading 'when hogwarts meets reality' which is co-authored by myself and my best friend, we have decided we wont remove it from fan fic but instead we will update it. We've already finished up the next chapter for it and we WILL become committed to updating that story as often as possible since it'll be the first time for us not having holidays and having to study in 2 years! thats right! 2years! Thank god school is over! **

** Well heres chapter 3, please if you do read it, whether you like it or not just review because i'd like to see if it sucks or not. its not fair i check my email everyday and i get nothing :-( well ive asked you, now its up to you! oh and for people who like h/d pairing may i suggest reading 'The legend of guilly granger' ...duno if thats how u spell it but that is now 1 of my favourite stories of ALL time! as well as 'for love and money' but i think thats on the other hp fic site. meh...on with the story...  
**

**-Chapter Three-**

**-It Starts-**

When Hermione awoke the next morning she was confused of her location. Her eyes scanned the room and saw it was still slightly dark but the walls were painted blood red. She squinted her eyes and continued looking, she was disturbed when an arm snaked around her waist and someone's head snuggled into the crook of her neck. She tightened up but relaxed when the night's memories came rushing back. Ginny had told her Harry was upset, but when she had arrived to see him he had overcome his mood swing and was as flirtatious as ever. He had lured her into spending the night with him at the Gryffindor tower. Hermione still being pretty shy around Harry had asked if they could just stay on the common room couch. She had explained she was comfortable and didn't really want to move, but deep down inside she wasn't ready to go to Harry's bed with him just yet. She knew he had started getting a little fussy about not being able to take things further but in a way she wasn't sure if she thought Harry was the one.

She shuffled over and was trying to slip out of the bed when she heard him muttering something. She leaned in closer to hear what he was saying. "Stay baby just a little bit longer". She smiled to hear such sweetness from her boyfriend and just stayed lying there with him.

Draco had woken up to see red hair sprawled out on his pillow. He leaned over and saw her creamy skin contrasting with his black bed sheets. Her hair looked like wild fire in his bed; he leaned over and placed soft kisses all over the back of her neck. Satisfied when he heard her moan. He slipped out of his bed and stretched, flexing every muscle in his body as he done so. He didn't notice the red head turn on her side and smile as she watched him. "My, my. Lucky me with a god as a boyfriend", she whispered. This caught him off guard and he smirked at her and left the room. He walked to the lounge room and froze. _Aw shit Granger!_ He tip-toed to her room and slowly turned the knob hoping she was still asleep. He peeked his head in and noticed her bed was made and no sign that she had been sleeping in that bed. He then figured she'd spent the night at Gryffindor tower. He was slowly closing the door when he heard the portrait swing open. He spun around and saw her looking peculiarly at him. He grinned and closed her door shut.

Her eyes narrowed and she made her way to him. "Malfoy why were you looking in my room?" she moved so she was now standing between him and the door.

He looked from the door to her, back to the door and then back to her. "I um was checking to see if you were awake."

Her eyes went back to their normal state and she leaned against the door. "Okay. Why? Do you need something?"

He had no idea what to say, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Wanted to see if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me today to um err find a costume for the ball. Since you know, since were friends and all". He mentally was punching himself for asking that.

She smiled and thought for a bit. "Sure let me shower and then we can go. But im meeting with Ginny because we need to do some shopping. Please Malfoy, please be civil to her. I know you don't get along but please", she begged him and saw a smile creeping on his face, but before it made an appearance it left straight away.

"Yeah sure", he sighed and watched as she walked over to the bathroom. When the door closed he closed his eyes and thought this was going to be hell. Him, his girlfriend and the girl that drove him crazy shopping together all day. Wait. Shit, Ginny was still in his room sleeping. He ran quickly to his room and leaped onto his bed.

Ginny felt the bed rumble and shot straight up surprised. "Draco are you crazy?!" She was about to tell him off when she saw the look of nerves in his eyes. "Baby you ok?"

He looked at his girlfriend then got off the bed and walked to his cupboard. He searched through some of the drawers and found some clothes that she had left over. He threw them on the bed. "Change you're supposed to go shopping with Granger today", he instructed as he himself found some clothes to wear.

Ginny's eyes opened widely as she remembered her plans with the girl. "Oh god I forgot. Is she here?" She sat up and started looking for her bra and undies which had been thrown somewhere in the room.

"Yes she's in the shower. By the way im tagging along because I need a costume for next week, and stupid me asked her to come shopping", he saw the look of hurt wash over his girlfriend. "No baby it wasn't on purpose I was trying to distract her from looking towards my room and it just slipped out. Don't worry she says you're joining us and that I must be civil to you. Civil please! I'll try not to shag you in the dressing rooms", he smirked and walked over putting kisses all over her chest before she slipped her bra on. He stuck his head under his sheets and rumbled with the quilt. Finally his head shot up and a pair of pink cotton undies in his hands. "Aha! I found the innocent underwear!" he tossed them to Ginny so she could slip them on.

Once they were both changed Ginny peeked her head out of his room and didn't see any sign of Hermione so she quickly darted to the couches in the common room. She sat down and crossed her legs letting a deep sigh escape her lips. She was so close to being busted, thank Merlin her and Draco had been so use to sneaking around the last two weeks. She sat there for a good two minutes when she heard the bathroom door creek open. Out popped her friend wrapped in a red towel, she smiled as she welcomed her.

"Hey Ginny, when did you get here?" She stopped behind the couch.

_Um Last night. _"Just then. Malfoy let me in", Ginny replied deciding to leave her thoughts to herself.

Hermione grinned at her friend and back into the bathroom to fix up her hair and wash her face... "Give me a few minutes Gin please".

When her door closed another one opened. Out came Draco wearing black pants and a white button-up t-shirt. His hair was messy and sticking up in different places. He looked around the lounge room, digging deep into the couches obviously looking for something. He searched under the couches as well and then made his way to the kitchen. She heard cupboards opening and slamming shut. _Wonder what he's lost._ Then he stalked out of the kitchen and back into his room. Another moment of slamming drawers and cupboards before he appeared in the common room again. "Lost something Malfoy?" Ginny asked, acting formal just in case Hermione could hear.

Malfoy smirked then glared at her. "Where is it Weasel? You have no money so you decide to steal my wallet?" He examined her face. Her smile dropped and a glare took its place. Knowing she was getting angry Draco thought quickly. He pretended to trip over the coffee table in the middle of the room and went flying into her. "Sorry baby", he whispered as he landed on her. "ARGHH Weasel germs!" He jumped off her as if she was fire and walked to Hermione's door.

He knocked on her door and waited for an answer. When he got none he rolled his eyes and opened the door, walked in and shut it behind him. He walked to her dresser and searched the top for his wallet. There had been a couple nights were they would camp on her floor and talk before heading to dinner, so maybe he'd left it here. He was searching when he gave up. Frustrated he stood and stomped over to the other dresser drawers and opened them. His expression turned from frustration into amusement. There in the drawers were very sexy lacy panties and some g-strings. He smiled when he heard her come into her room and close the door. He watched her walk from the door to her side cupboard and open it up, he tried to muffle his laugh but couldn't. She quickly spun around and came face to face with a very amused Draco Malfoy. He put his finger to her lips to silence her and reached down behind him picking up one of her undergarments and waving it in her face. He could see her face flush red from embarrassment. "_Sexyyyy"_, he purred in her ear. She widened her eyes and licked her lips. She smiled and told him to stay were he was.

Hermione walked out of her room and walked up to Ginny. She out on a false worried face. "Gin, im so sorry but Dumbledore sent me an owl asking if he could come and pass by to talk about some plans for the ball." She watched the girl and saw a surprised yet disappointed look on her face. "I'll come past Gryffindor tower and pick you up when im done if you want."

Ginny rose from the couch and smiled. "Cool Mione. See you soon". She walked out of the common room and the portrait swung shut after her.

The brunette's attention dashed straight to her room, she hurriedly made her way into the room to see Draco lying on her bed, one arm propped behind his head supporting him, and the other hand twirling a pair of black and red panties. He smirked when he saw her come back in and his smirk broadened when he heard her shout out to the portrait that they weren't allowing visitors in for now. "Yes Ma'am", the portrait ladies shouted back in unison.

Hermione's eyes darted to Draco again. She went to the other side of the bed were he was lying on and stood with her hands on her hips. She looked like she was deep in thought. _Ok I can just muck around right? I mean Harry never has to find out. Look at him! How can I possibly not be thinking of jumping on him? Oh look at that smirk; I just want to…no! I don't want to kiss him; I want to strangle him for making me feel like this. _Then another voice was heard in her head. _Hermione Granger, always the goody-good teacher's pet who never does anything exciting. Always the reliable good girl that never breaks the rules. _Her concentration was broken when she felt his hand reach up and tug on the end of her towel. _Oh Merlin im still in my towel. Ah ok I need to make a choice. Ini-mini-miny-mo…ah no! Ok fine I've made my choice! He won't ever find out, and it's my last year. Might as well enjoy it!_ Hermione smirked and smacked his hand away from her towel. She reached down and grabbed her panties from him and bent down, sliding them on, she turned her back on him and searched her drawers for the matching bra. When she found it she slightly dropped her towel, now it hung from her waist and her bare back was visible to Draco.

In his mind the only phrase repeating through it was, _Oh my gosh! Oh my FUCKING gosh!"_ He saw her slip the towel down and attempt to put her bra on. When she had completed putting her bra on she reached down and pulled the towel over her chest again and spun around. She walked very slowly to the edge of the bed again, this time not stopping at the edge she lifted her knees up and started crawling on the bed heading to Draco. She crawled over his legs and positioned herself straddling his thighs. His mind blew to pieces. There she was on his lap, half naked. He stared at her as she pulled her hair out of its neat little bun she had put it in. Sliding her hands on his chest her body moved closer to his, slowly, slowly. Now their chests were brushing up against each other and he could feel her breath on his neck. She raised her head and smiled at him, and then she lowered it down but this time making contact with his lips. They brushed softly onto his and she lingered to see if he'd carry on or if he'd stop her. She saw him hesitate before his hand came up and threaded into her hair, pushing her down to his lips and giving her a bruising kiss. Her hands immediately went down his chest and under his top. His hand moved down to her neck trying to keep the pace of the kiss as his other hand moved from under his own neck to the hem of the towel. He smirked into the kiss as he opened the towel and whipped it up throwing it over the bed and onto the floor. Both his hands made their way to her hips and he stopped the kiss. When their lips broke away Hermione opened her eyes and they looked straight into his, she smiled when she saw the delight in his own eyes. He swallowed hard then let his eyes lower to look at her body. His eyes scanned her body. _Nice chest, perfect breast. Not small and not huge. Stomach, toned…excellent. Hips, slightly wide but perfect because it matched her ass. Tight yet big. Mmm nice things. _His hands brushed against them. _Oh silky smooth skin. And what's this? _He noticed some mark on her lower hip bones were the material of her panties was hiding her skin. He used his pinky to move it aside and his eyes widened when he saw what was on her skin. There lay a small heart which was split in half with a dagger lying in the middle of it. It wasn't big, probably only an inch big. He raised his eyebrow and looked up at her asking for an explanation.

"Way to ruin the mood Malfoy. It's a tattoo. I got it during the summer, was either this or a pretty lion with Gryffindor subscribed into it", she saw a disgusted look on his face when she mentioned her second choice of a tattoo. He smirked and threw her over. Landing on her stomach she squealed when she felt him sit up on her ass. "Malfoy!" she giggled as she felt him get comfortable sitting on her.

He hissed making her shut up. He then traced his finger along the cheek of her ass. It was smooth and the material only covered half of it. "One day, we'll put 'Malfoy' right here" he then traced his name lightly on her skin with his finger causing her to giggle louder. He lifted himself up and turned her over. His eyes scanned her body again and she wiggled under him causing certain body parts to come into contact. He threw his head back and groaned deep in his throat. "Why do this when you know we have to go?" He looked back down and saw her smiling devilishly. He leaned in and kissed her again and his hands went to explore her body when he felt her reject his touches by trying to shrug him off. He stopped and looked down at her. She was trying to push him off. "Umm?"

"Malfoy we really have to go. I told Ginny we were only going to talk to Dumbledore. We don't have time for this", she then slipped from underneath him and went to her cupboard and pulled out her tight jeans and slipped them on. She then pulled out a white tank top and a black one. She whipped to Draco. "Ok which one?" he pointed towards the black one so she purposefully put the black one in the cupboard and put on the white one.

"Point of that?" he asked looking confused.

She shrugged and slipped on her thongs and went hunting for her handbag. She found it and she dug inside it making sure all her essentials were in there. _Wallet. Yes. Lip gloss. Yes. Excellent!_ She pulled her hand to Draco and offered him a hand up. He took it and lifted himself off the bed. He then remembered why he had come in here in the first place.

"Hey have you seen my wallet?" He asked as he got up and straightened his clothing. She shook her head and continued getting ready. "Oh well, lunch is on you". He smiled as she put her wand on the side of her jeans.

She laughed at him. "Well not like Gin can afford it anyways". This made Draco laugh until he realised that she was making fun of his girlfriend. He stopped laughing and walked out of the room leaving Hermione baffled. _Did I say something wrong?_ She left her room and went to the common room to where he was. "Malfoy what's wrong?" she went to stand in front of him. She looked up, her eyes wide and shiny staring straight at him.

He shut his eyes and hoped when they opened she would have left, but when he reopened them she was still standing there looking at him the same way she had just been looking. "Granger let's go so we can get a carriage and plus you need to go get Gi…Gryffindor friend of yours." He observed her. She frowned and headed to the common room portrait. "Wait Granger I don't mean to…"

"Malfoy save it. I'll meet you at the front in around ten minutes", the door shut behind her as she left.

He threw himself backwards on the couch and just lay there thinking for a while. _Why did I do that with her? I have a girlfriend. Ginny is enough for me. We can't do anything anymore. No matter how much we want it. She had Potter and I have Ginny. Sure Granger next to Ginny is like WOW, but still! Ah but I want to keep doing it. I guess if she knows about Ginny and she agrees maybe we can continue doing what we were doing. Ah too much thinking. Maybe I should just break it off with Ginny. Nah I cant do that, she's so much fun. And she is a little cheeky thing. And the sex is great. Maybe Granger won't want to continue, and if we do maybe she won't want to fuck. I need my sex. _He got up and made his way to the front of the school were the carriages were waiting for them.

"Hermione! I found the perfect costume for you!" Ginny yelled from the opposite side of the store. Draco however was paying no attention to the girls. He was skimming through the male costumes when he heard Hermione yell out his name. He looked over to where she was and saw both girls walking towards him.

"Malfoy do you think we should go together as heads?" Hermione asked as she held her bag with her costume enclosed in a black plastic cover to stop it from getting dirty.

He stopped looking through the costumes and bowed his head down. "Um Granger I kind of already have a date for the ball". He looked at her to see how she'd react. He saw a quick glimpse of pain in her eyes before she smiled and washed it away.

"Oh cool. Well I guess Harry will be glad his girlfriend will be with him instead of with you", she then took her attention to the other costumes surrounding her. Draco was to some extent cut at the comment she had made. He looked down at Ginny who smiled up at him and then went to look through the other costumes with her friend.

Hermione and Draco entered their common room neither one saying anything to the other. She went straight to her bedroom and slammed her door shut. Draco was left standing near the entrance and was watching after her. He dropped the bags down on the couch and walked to her door. He was lifting his fist to knock when he heard a sob inside the room. He lowered his fist to his side and rested his forehead on the door and just listened. She was crying and sighing into her pillow. Draco didn't want to be the cause of that, and he wasn't even sure if it was because of him. He thought about it, and then knocked softly on the door. He heard her take a sharp breath in. "One minute", her voice was barely audible. Draco started getting nervous while she took her time getting to the door. He knocked again but much louder this time. "WAIT!" anger was presented in her voice.

"Granger open this door right now!" he demanded and to his surprise the door open and her head was peeking out from the crack of the door and the wall.

"What?"

"What the fuck has gotten into you? Are you angry at me or something?" His voice was strong, demanding and curious.

"What the hell are you on about? Im fine!" she went to shut the door but it was blocked by Draco's sudden action. He had jammed his foot in the space preventing the door from closing.

"Don't you dare close the door in my face when we are having a discussion", he was fuming.

"Arguing! Not discussing! Arguing!"

He looked at her as if she had just slapped him. "Listen you filthy mud…" then he got it. He got the slap to the face.

She flung the door wide open and stalked right up to his face. She leaned in so they were so close. "You are a revolting excuse for a wizard! I never want to see you in my face ever again!" she sneered and returned to her room slamming the door loudly right in his face.

He was about to go into his room and let out some steam on his pillow. **(Like he wants to punch his pillow)** He was turning when her door opened again and she barged up to him. "And one more thing! Who the hell do you think you are? You know I have a boyfriend why do you insist on making things hard for me?" She was shouting but then she shut up when he shoved her against the wall and lowered his face to her level.

"I have a girlfriend too but you don't see me bringing that up! Why do you insist on carrying on like you always do around the house! Skimpy clothes and then today YOU Miss Granger kissed ME!" When he stopped he heard a gasp from her. Her eyes lowered her mouth slightly opened from the shock.

She tried to say something but no sound was coming out. She tried once again but nothing. She looked back up and stared directly into his eyes and saw his face soften as the realisation dawned over him of what he had just admitted to her. "You umm", she was stuttering and she had no idea what to say. "You have a girlfriend?"

Draco brought his fingers up to massage his temple. He screwed up. He dropped his hand down to his side again and stepped back away from their closeness. He just kept eye contact with her. Then he saw something he knew he was going to see. Anger. She slowly started shaking her head. She let out a small laugh and then a soft cry. "Draco Malfoy. You are the smallest thing to me in this whole world right now." She stepped backwards towards her room. She saw him try to come forward towards her. She held out her hand to stop him. "Stop. I don't think I can look at you anymore. A girlfriend Draco? Bad enough I was doing the bad stuff behind Harry's back. But you have a girlfriend. Do you know what that makes me?" She was almost in hysterics. Tears strolling down her face as she nervously laughed. "That makes me exactly like Pansy. Im the bitch who hooked up with the girl's boyfriend."

"Granger…" he started.

"No Draco please stop it. Just one thing. Who's you're girlfriend?" she asked one hand resting on her door as she was behind the threshold of her room.

"I can't tell you, you'll know when she's ready to tell everyone", he explained his voice now contrasting to his earlier voice. Before it was loud, rough and angry. Now it was soft, sorry and disappointed. "Granger look. You and I have so much fun. Why can't we just forget about Potter and …and her and just continue being how we are with each other", he pleaded to her.

"Why?" her voice cracked.

He went forward and leaned down to her face. He put his hand on her neck and brought her forward and planted a small kiss on her lips. He raised his head and looked at her. "Because you are the only fun I have at this school. I enjoy your company and I know you enjoy mine. She doesn't make me a fraction as happy as I am when im with you. You and I connect because we understand each other. We match each other in intellect and…" he let a small laugh escape before continuing. "And admit it, us together we're so hot and I know what we done in your room today you have never done with the six months you've been with Potter. And me and…her well all we really are physical. That's it." He knew he was getting to her. She was smiling at him and she leaned in to give him a kiss. He pulled back. "Aren't you sick of being so good all the time? Don't you want to be bad? Even just a little bit" This he whispered into her ear.

"As long as no one besides you knows how bad I can get", she smirked and pulled him by his top into the room. She closed the door and they both sat up on her bed and started a heavy session of pashing before she fell asleep while lying on his chest.

**a/n ooooooh...i dont like ginny...ok im going to go right now and write the next few chapters up because i've been lazy and havent written them, im kind of also thinking of doing this thing were i update just once a week...so after today i'll post next chapter up next week probably on the monday though, or the sunday. i'll pick a day and make that the regualr update day ok? okay! mwa luv u all review button...click...now...plz**


	4. Ginny's Suspicion

**A/N Yes ok I know its been a while, but give me a break, I've been doing TAFE stuff e.g assignments, reports…well this is a short-ish chapter but its entertaining enough [ review plz**

**Disclaimer: I do not on HP DM HG GW…I do however own this plot…but since you don't care I wont was thee time!**

**-Chapter Five-**

**-Ginny's Suspicion-**

"HERMIONE?!" Someone was banging on Hermione's bedroom door, which thankfully was locked with a more advanced locking spell then many people know. "Hermione Jean Granger, I know you're in there, now get your lazy ass out so we can go buy shoes!" Hermione stirred but didn't wakeup, however a sleeping Draco Malfoy instantly woke up when he heard whom was at the door.

_Shit Ginny, here? No, no, not now? Oh fuck!_ He quickly leaped out of bed and went to find somewhere to hide, he spotted Hermione's cupboard and thought it was as good as ever. He leaped in and was closing the door when he remembered about Hermione. He quickly yet softly tiptoe ran to her side of the bed and started shaking her, the whole time his other hand covering her mouth. "Shh Ginny is at your door, I'm going to hide in your cupboard".

It took her a moment to register what he said, but once she did she leapt from her bed and shoved him in the cupboard and closed the doors and darted towards her door. She flung it open and purposely rubbed her eyes, aiming to convince Ginny that she had just woken up to her rants. "Ginny, it's too early, what do you want?" Or better yet… "And don't mean to be rude, but how'd you get the password?"

_Woops._ Ginny smiled at her friend, "You told me you want to go get our accessories today since we spent all yesterday looking for dresses and having dinner with the gang." She also deliberately tried steering away from answering how she knew the common room door password.

Hermione let out a small laugh, "Gang?" She saw her red haired friend turn from her usual pale coloured skin, into a slightly pinkish colour. "Oh you mean Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna? How cute, I never thought of us as a gang."

Ginny cleared her throat and tried to hide her burning cheeks from her amused friend, "That's because you think of yourself, Ron and Harry as the _trio_". She thought Hermione might have caught her hint of jealousy but luckily enough the girl had her mind on something else. "Hermione you look nervous, what's wrong?" She knew that look; she had given that sort of look many times to her other friends. That was the: _I'm-doing-something-or-up-to-something-naughty_ look. She knew it well, it was her look when she would come back from a night with Draco and be confronted by her bickering Gryffindor friends.

"Nervous? Come off it Ginny, okay let me get ready and we can go. Do you mind waiting in the common room so I can change?" She wasn't giving her friend much of a chance to choose whether to stay or go, she was shoving her out the door.

Ginny forced her heels into the floor making Hermione's attempt a waste, "No, I will stay in here. You've changed in front of me many times, and I want to know what's up with you!"

Hermione started to silently panic, determining whether to let her friend in on her secret or to make up an excuse. She decided to lie, "Ginny, nothing is wrong. I just want my privacy while I change. Can you go check on Malfoy, see if he wants to tag along, please?"

Ginny sighed inwardly, an excuse to go see her baby, "Fine Hermione, but we are going to have a talk later. Your hiding something, believe me I know the fee…I just know you are" She then got up and made her way out of the head girls room.

As soon as Ginny stepped over the rooms threshold Hermione quickly ran to make sure the door closed straight away before Ginny could come back in. She waved her wand and put a few spells on it so she couldn't open it and find Draco in her room. She ran to the cupboard and pulled him out. "Oh Merlin, Malfoy you need to get out of here!" She hissed and was pushing his body to the window.

"Woo relax there, I'm not going out the window!" His eyes were wide in horror at the thought of Hermione wanting him to exit through the window.

"Just stand on the ledge till I leave and climb back in!" She begged him and she could hear Ginny's steps coming back towards her room. When he kept struggling to get away from the window Hermione turned him around and kissed him full on the lips, banging him into the wall. She had caught him off guard and she could tell by the delayed response of his lips.

"Hermione, Draco isn't in his room", Ginny yelled from outside the room.

_Draco?_ Hermione found that weird and broke apart from him giving him a curious look when she saw his eyes widen at the mention of his first name. "She called you Draco? Doesn't she call you Malfoy or ferret normally?"

He was alarmed and didn't know how to respond, so he just crashed his lips onto hers.

3…2….1…"Oh Merlin's beard! Draco!" Hermione had pushed him away and was glaring at him. "Ginny's your secret girlfriend isn't she?!" When he didn't reply she gawked and went into total panic mode. "Ginny I'm just changing pads, I'll be out in a minute".

"oh that's why you wanted me out, ok no problem I'll just wait for you in the common room".

Hermione stepped a few steps back and almost tumbled over her bed when she reached its edge. "Malfoy, you should have told me!" She was hissing at him with visible anger flaming in her eyes. "She's one of my best friends!"

"Ok you need to calm down", he cautiously stepped towards her, waiting to see if she'd react or not, when she didn't he stepped closer. "It doesn't matter because she doesn't have to know, nobody needs to know…" he however was cut off by a fierce whisper escaping Hermione's mouth.

"She is my best friend! I need to tell her…" But then she was cut off.

"If you tell her, she'll tell Potter! Now, think long and hard, is that what you want?" He saw horror strike in her eyes. He left her gaze and went to grab some of her clothes and threw them at her. "Change and leave, she's going to suspect something. Keep quiet Mudblood, if you don't its both our necks".

Hermione snapped her eyes to his when she heard the use of his old nickname for her, "Mudblood?"

Draco's eyes grew, he opened his mouth and rushed to excuse his actions, "I'm so sorry it just slipped, I haven't used it in ages I'm so sor…" But he was interrupted by a sharp slap.

"You're a waste of time, and I don't know _why _I thought you and I had come to some sort of common ground. Your as despicable as the first day you called me that filthy word!" She pushed him so his back slammed into the wall and went to retrieve some better looking clothes from her collection. "Turn the fuck around or get out through the window".

After she had changed she had left her room and greeted Ginny, "Sorry Ginny, I didn't know how to say 'get out I need to change my pad' to you". Both girls laughed at this, while Hermione felt a pang of jealousy that the red head in front of her got to be Draco's girlfriend while he only offered her the title of 'fool around buddy'. Then as fast as the thought came to her, so did another. _Why did he choose her as a girlfriend? Why wasn't I even an option? Aren't I prettier then Ginny? Pfft…of course I'm prettier then her, I wonder what it is_.

Ginny smiled at her friend, "Its ok, I thought you were hiding someone under your bed or something, I was about to ransack your room looking for what or who you were trying to hide". Both girls laughed, Hermione's more of a nervous laugh then a humorous one.

"Ok Gin, let's get going. I have some _business _to attend to when I get back", they were walking away when Hermione remembered she forgot her wallet. "Oh shoot, Gin I forgot to bring some extra money, for the things I need to get as extras", a naughty smile forming on her lips. Hermione pushed her door open and Draco hit the floor behind the side of her bed to hide from view. She searched through some different draws looking for some.

"Extra stuff, as in lingerie and stuff? Oh Hermione you slut you!" Ginny giggled as her friend just smiled back. "So you think you're going to give it up to Harry the night of the ball? Or is there someone else you're hiding from me" As soon as these words left her lips, Draco had never wanted to gag his girlfriend more than he did at that moment, he looked towards Hermione as if begging her to look at him.

Hermione smiled and pretended to think, she looked around the room as if deep in thought and purposely sought out Draco's, she locked her eyes with his for a second before looking back at Ginny. "Ginny I plan on fucking _Harry_ and no other person". She returned back to her mission of grabbing some extra money. "Got it, okay let's go". They walked out of her room, and the common room giggling the whole time.

Once they had left, Draco got up slowly and sat on Hermione's bed. _Why is she being such a bitch?! _His mind then went back to what Hermione had said and his blood started to boil. _. "Ginny I plan on fucking Harry and no other person" _how he wanted to get up and slap her for saying that in front of him, it just made him want her more because now, he was in a race with Potter, and frankly he thought Potter had enough wins over him, and that this little prize would be his.

**A/N Ok there was chap 5…I think I had another version written out ages ago but alas I have lost it, so this one should do. Well Ginny's giddy, Hermione's freaking and Draco's honry…there was your chapter summary LOL…ok I've started chap 6, I think I should have it up soon, currently in the mood to write a lot cause I'm fighting with the boyfriend, hence; heartache muse**

**Laterz**

**X -T- X**


	5. Balls aren’t as fun as authors make them

DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine, if it was, you'd all be my little slaves. Weeee!!!

**A/N Im sorry its taken so long, I'm just a really busy person. Well anyone else see the new shocking discovery, apparently Dumbledore is gay. I kid you not, Google search it if you must, JKR has said it herself! Unfortunately this has given the SLASH pairing fans some kind of hope…you can all have Dumbledore but you'll NEVER have Draco! NEVER!**

**OH! OH! Also, last chapter I posted it as ****-Chapter Five-** **-Ginny's Suspicion- ****that was a mistake sorry, it was chapter four, this one is chapter 5…sorry if any confusion occurred. Hope the heading of this chapter doesn't offend.**

**-Chapter Five-**

**-Balls aren't as fun as authors make them out to be-**

Both girls stood, wide eyed, without making a sound, looking at a piece of lingerie that had an opening flap at the crotch area. "Right…so definitely not this one". Ginny put down the piece of clothing and kept looking around trying to find something for Hermione and herself that would lure their boyfriends into bed the night of the ball. She came across the 'costume' section and started flicking through the items. She giggled at some of the clothes, "Hermione have you ever wanted to be a naughty nurse, sexy maid or freaky football player before?" She held out the sexy costumes to show her friend.

Hermione gasped and giggled, shopping for sex clothes was something she hadn't ever done, but she could get quite use to it. If only she really did plan on doing the deed with Harry the night of the ball, but alas she knew she wouldn't. She couldn't. She would never be able to look at him again if she did, they had shared to much friendship to go into lovers stage. Sure, being boyfriend and girlfriend was a step up from friendship, but she knew she didn't want to take a bigger step and give herself up to him, it just didn't feel right. She caught site of her red headed friend looking at a really gorgeous, short silky bed dress. She didn't understand why she wouldn't tell her about Draco, did she not trust her? Did she think she wouldn't approve? Of course she wouldn't approve, which girl would be happy for their friend if they dated the sexiest guy in the school? No girl in her right mind! "Ginny that isn't very attractive". She didn't know why she said that, but all of a sudden a feel of sabotage came to her. She wanted Draco to have eyes only to herself, not to the redhead. She was the older one, the prettier one, the smarter one and she was the one who was in desperate need of some change in her life.

"Oh, I thought it was really cute", she put it back in the rack and continued her search again. She looked at some red, white and green coloured lingerie; none looked really cute though. Hermione approached her and looked through the lingerie, pulling out a purple corset style one and shoved it into Ginny's hands. "Err, Hermz this looks a bit ugly…."

Hermione knew it was ugly, and it was purple which would clash with Ginny's hair immensely. She simply smiled at her friend, "What the hell you on about? This is bloody gorgeous! I think I saw some Victoria secret model wearing it on a catwalk once!" _Lying is a sin Hermione!_

"Umm who is Victoria and what secret?" Ginny looked genuinely confused. She looked at the lingerie one more time and saw it was kind of, tiny bit cute, though she trusted Hermione and her taste so she flung it over her arm.

"Victoria's Secret. It's a very extremely HOT brand, and really gorgeous models well, model for it. Like the hottest models walk for Victoria's Secret", she was trying so hard to try and convince Ginny. When she saw her fling it over her arm she knew she'd buy it so she was satisfied.

"Ok Hermione, I guess I would buy it and see how it works for dra…umm aren't you going to buy something?" Ginny noticed her slip and tried very hard to turn the subject back onto Hermione again.

Hermione noticed the slip up and scream inwardly. She did not like this new wave of jealousy coming over her. She went looking through the rack and found something that would catch any guy's eye; it was the naughty nurse outfit. She giggled aloud and flung it over her arm and went to look for some sexy panties that she could wear under her dress. She picked a pair of white lace panties, and a white lace strapless bra. She thought they were the hottest pair of underwear she had ever laid eyes on. "Ginny I'm in love with these underwear garments! Look at them!" She waved them near Ginny's face.

Ginny looked at them and grinned, "Oh lucky Harry. I think I might buy something like that to wear under my dress…"

"No. No, umm why don't you wear the corset thing under your dress? Imagine this mystery guy slowly unraveling you to find this piece of sexiness under the dress. I'm sure he'll take you then and there!" _Naughty Hermione, Naughty! _Hermione felt like pulling off an evil smirk, but thought better of it once she realized Ginny would notice she was up to something.

"Ahh Hermione what would I do without you! Okay, okay let's go pay for these and go", she beamed as she walked to the counter with a slight bounce in her step.

"Give me the foundation."

"Pass the curling wand."

"Oh Merlin's beard I can't find my mascara!"

"Here use mine, pass the bronzer."

"I don't have it."

"I've got it, here you go. Give me my heels under your bag."

"Ah FUCK! I got my periods, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

"Aww poor baby, oh can I use your eyeliner? Mine wasted."

"WHERE ARE MY SHOES?!"

The Gryffindor girl's common room was in a buzz, all the girls had gone crazy. Some had lost makeup supplies, others had misplaced their accessories. It was basically a trendy madhouse.

Lavender rushed over to Ginny and spun her around, her face was clean of makeup and a look of horror was placed upon it. "…Ginny Weasley! I left my costume in your closet, and now its not there!" She started to panic and tears were dwelling up in her eyes.

"Lav, Lav relax, I just moved it onto my bed because I was looking through there this morning to find something to wear. Just relax, go check my bed, its there." Ginny noticed Lavender breath a sigh of relief and smiled as she ran off to find her costume.

Lavender went to Ginny's bed, and as her friend had told her, the dress was lying on the bed, and so was the outfit Ginny had prepared to wear tonight. She looked over Ginny's purple lingerie and cringed in distaste, then her eyes roamed to the dress lying on the bed. It was a sort of Cinderella type of dress. It was pale blue, corset at the top and POOFY at the bottom. Lavender shook her head and made a mental note to talk to Ginny about her taste in clothing and lingerie.

Hermione had just entered her room after stepping out of the bathroom, she had indulged in a long warm bath filled with essence and bath salts, it had definitely relaxed her. She was wearing a black silk robe that fell to the floor and tied up at the waist by piece of satin rope. She walked into her room and set aside her costume, lingerie and accessories she'd be using to get ready. She decided she was going to let her hair dry naturally instead of using a charm, simply because she wasn't in a rush….and it looked better when it dried naturally.

She went to the kitchen to make herself a hot cup of caramel tea, adding to the relaxation, and indulged in a few chocolate kisses (A/N I've always wanted to know if these taste as good as everyone makes them sound). Draco had walked into the bathroom the moment she had stepped out of it, and as she was indulging herself she noticed him walk out, a towel hanging around his waist. He made his way into the kitchen, trying to seek Hermione's gaze, but she didn't even give any notice to him and pretended to be blinded by his existence. He noticed she was ignoring him and decided now wasn't a good time to talk about it, it would have to wait till after the ball, and he meant directly after the ball, so she would have to talk with him instead of running off with pothead.

Hermione was plain sick of the silent treatment she was giving him, and instead of just talking to him, she wanted to hold out so decided she'd go to her room and start to get ready. She grabbed the rest of her tea and spilled it down the sink, she put the chocolate back in the cupboard and put in her seat as she exited the kitchen.

_She's such a tease, flaunting her body in that robe on purpose, begging for me to notice, which I did, begging for me to go up to her and ravish her, but alas young Gryffindor (_A/N yeah I know she's older then him, but in this fic she's not )_ the mind games will not work on me!_ Draco smirked as he took out the cartoon of juice from the fridge and took a drink straight out of the cartoon. Luckily Hermione hadn't seen this or there would be some trouble.

Hermione had finally started with her hair, she was sure it was dry enough. She pulled out her wand, pointed it to her hair and had bewitched it so that all night, or till she washed it, it would stay straight. When her hair was curly it reached past her shoulders, but once her hair was straightened her hair fell to the middle of her back, it was so long and a lot of girls had been very envious of this. She very carefully put on a pink headband, cautious enough so it looked perfect in place. Once her hair was done, she applied a generous amount of dark makeup to her face. Her eyes looked smokey, her cheeks were brown from the bronzer giving her a tanned look, and she had applied a very thin layer of red lip-gloss making her lips look like cherries. Ok so hair was done, check, makeup was done, check, what came next? That's right the costume! … She slipped her white panties on and the matching white strapless bra; she took a pink tight school top, a few sizes to small, buttoned the third button only and tied up the rest right under her bust line. When the top looked alright she grabbed a hold of the skirt which was pleated pink and black school type skirt, except it started at her low waist and ended mid thigh. She was sure if she had to bend over that the world would see her backside. Ok so the top was on, the skirt was on, now she needed the shoes and she was done. Before she slipped on her thick black school shoes, she put on her long knee length white socks. (A/N OK if this is confusing, in other words she's wearing a naughty school girl outfit, get me? Cool) She looked in her mirror and done a twirl, just admiring her outfit and the amount of skin available to the publics eyes. She was happy with her body, and she was very, VERY glad that her family went to Greece during the holidays, so she now had a golden tinge to her skin. Pumped and ready, Hermione sat on her dresser chair, took out a parchment and scribbled a quick note to Ginny, and a quick note to Harry.

_To Ginny, _

_Gracious me! The outfit is to die for. I mean, everyone says 'Granger the bookworm' well I'm about to teach everyone that's not always a bad thing. Hah silly me. Ok, well I don't know the arrangements, are we meeting at my common room, Gryffindor common room or the great hall? We can't meet her because MALFOY will be here with his tart date probably. Feel sorry for the girl he's with because no doubt she probably doesn't know he's sleeping with the rest of the school. Anyway forget that, I can't meet you at Gryffindor common room because Harry will be there, so I suppose I'll just meet you at the great hall. Cant wait to see your secret man FINALLY, as long as he isn't a dickhead I'm sure Ron will be fine with it. So don't stress over the HEARTACHE your brother and family, including Harry will go through if you bring someone they hate, I'm sure that wont be the case because your so wise at choosing men._

_Ok my dear, I'll be off once I get your returning owl with confirmation._

_Hermione._

_To Harry_

_Hello love, well I'm all ready and dandy, I'll meet you at the great hall in fifteen minutes, is that fine? I'd rather not be here when Malfoy's new WHORE comes up here. And if I go down to the Gryffindor common room, well it wont be much of a surprise will it. So never fear, I shall see you soon._

_Kisses, Hermione. _

She tied both letters on the owls leg, "Make sure one goes to Harry and the other goes to Ginny, and if you _accidentally_ nip at Ginny, I'm sure I'll forgive you. That a boy, go!" She realized the bird out the window and watched it fly off.

She marched over to her bed and put away her clothes she had been wearing all day and tried to busy herself until she got Ginny's owl back, which she did five minutes after she let the bird loose.

_To Hermione_

_Sounds good, I'll come down with Harry. See you soon, oh and I look like a PRICNESS!_

_Ginny._

"MALFOY", Hermione yelled as she left her room and walked into the common room. "I suggest you hurry the fuck up because I'm sure me and you must be there ON TIME! Not a few hours late!"

Draco emerged out of his room wearing his prince charming costume. It consisted of pale silver pants, a white top with a pale silver tie, and a white old fashioned prince hat. (A/N not like a witches hat, like them wide hats, fronts pointy so is the back…argh I dunno the proper name sorry) Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Granger if you don't mind I was just…" But the words that had been forming in his mouth dried away once he saw Hermione in her outfit. He was practically drooling and no doubt this had been turning him on. "…Umm…I heard they've cancelled the ball and urged everyone to NOT leave their rooms under any circumstances, and that they decided it would be best if everyone was paired up for the night. So, me and you, my room all night, sound good?"

Hermione faked a laugh and straightened her face so it was emotionless, "Just hurry up I'm leaving in five minutes, with or without you. I'm sure Ginny will be waiting". Draco noticed the bitterness in her tone.

"What's wrong? Why you so jealous for? I offer you a secret affair and you've thrown it in my face." He started to walk towards her, Hermione saw this and stepped a few feet away from him but it was no use, he was slowly stalking her towards the wall. "We could have made this year FUN, but no, you've thrown it away so you can let _potter_", he said this with venom in his voice, "get into your pants, or in this case under your skirt!" He tugged softly at her skirt when he had said that, "and now, your giving me attitude, now your acting jealous AFTER I gave you the opportunity to have some of this", he slowly raked his hands down his body indicating himself, "you gave it up and now your cut. Its either you want it, or you don't!" She was now against the wall, and he was a mere inch away from her, smirking his malfoy smirk.

Hermione's hands were in fists, she shoved him back and glared at him, "I'm going. Have a nice night malfoy, hope me and HARRY don't keep you up all night. Oh and, you can fix up the great hall yourself tonight, you and Ginny can make it a date!" She walked past him and left the common room through the painting that was their common room entry.

"Baby want me to get you a drink?" Harry offered Hermione as his arm rested around her shoulders. She really didn't want to be here, she just wanted this to hurry and be over with so she could go sleep and forget it ever happened.

"Yes please", she fake smiled at her boyfriend. Once Harry had left her to get her a drink, she saw Luna hop into a conversation with him. _Well she's saved me around twenty minutes of free time_. She leaned up against the back of a chair and enjoyed the looks of shock she was getting from almost everyone there.

Guys had fox whistled at her as they passed; earning them an angry nudge from their dates, but Hermione just smirked and looked away teasingly. Just then an arm slinked around her waist and pulled her towards them; she looked up and was grazed by a man dressed as Zorro. He took his whip from his belt and gently ran the tip of it from her bust down to her stomach, "What's say we go to my room, I tie you up and then whatever happens happens?"

Hermione whipped off the mask and was mesmerized by the gorgeous ocean blue eyes of Blaise Zabini. "Hah! You have got to be kidding me right?" She looked amused and he looked as if challenged.

"Can't guys be dazzled by your beauty and…raunchiness Granger? Or must every move a guy makes have an evil motive behind it?" He smiled and watched her shake her head. "Come on, were going to dance, Potter lost his chance to dance once he queued up with _Geeks Union_" He pointed to Harry who was standing and laughing with Luna, Neville and Seamus.

"Hey! Be nice".

"I will if you wont", he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. That earned him a giggle from Hermione. She willingly let him drag her to the dance area, and they both started dancing to the song playing. His leg was positioned in-between her legs, he had his hands in her waist, and Hermione's hands ranged from tossing her hair to around his neck.

_See you out the corner of my eye  
Leanin on the wall lookin fly  
I want you to come be with me  
You're the only one I wanna talk to  
But I don't wanna rush  
I'm here when will you make your move? _

_I see you, eyein me', I want cha, why don't cha  
Come to me, I can be, what you need, oh baby  
I'm standin, been waitin, I'm yearnin, I'm burnin  
Get to know me, come get to know me  
Come show me, that you wanna know me_

_You know what it is, I'm back in the building  
Security strapped, still stackin a million  
Stump with a stallion, somethin' Italian  
Or maybe Puerto Rican, you can catch me in Paris  
I'm in it to win it I'm willin to carry  
The game, if you think I'm not look at the carats  
Pop up clean up outta the Phantom  
The people go screamin like an opera anthem  
I did it before, do it again  
I got it to blow, got it to spend  
Lies before, cool as the wind  
Got hits go back like Juice n Gin, yeah  
shining the best diamond necklaces  
My extravagant taste, the style perplexes  
They know I'm the ish, they wanna get next to it  
That's why she havin'a fit cause she want to get next to him_

The song started to become remixed into another song, but Hermione pulled away and smiled at Blaise, "That's all Mister Zabini; you need to learn to share". She turned around sexily and swayed her hips; she made her way over to her previous table, noticing Harry still talking to Luna, Neville and Seamus. She stood for a while hoping Harry would come to her but then it happened. He entered the Great Hall, with _her_ on his arm. She couldn't believe they had the balls to come here together and expect welcome arms. Time froze, and before she knew what was happening, the music screeched and came to a silence. Hermione came out of her daze and saw that Ron had threw himself onto Draco and was taking swings, but luckily enough missing him.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD, STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Ron kept trying to throw punches at him.

"GET OFF HIM RON! RON! PLEASE! GET OFF HIM! WHAT THE FUCK YOU ALL STARING AT! HELP HIM! HELP HIM!" Ginny was in a fit, she now had tears streaming down her face. Ron was now being forced back by Harry, Dean and Seamus. As Draco was getting up, Harry grabbed him by the throat and backed him to the doors, he pounded Draco's body against the door and sneered at him. He had said something to Draco which made Draco smile and say something back. This had made Harry quickly turn and face Hermione, he froze for a moment before he let go of Draco and flung him one more time before going back to his mate.

_What…the….fuck?_

Hermione was so shocked she couldn't help but walk towards the scene and bend down next to Ron making sure he was alright. "Ron are you ok?"

"Mione if she leaves here with him, I will slice his throat", Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Ron you have done enough damage now to get you into trouble, let me deal with Ginny ok?" Hermione laid her hand on his shoulder and he silently nodded and lifted himself up. He stood a moment then hastily left the great hall.

"So parties over for Ron, doesn't mean we've finished has it?" Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Harry not now, we need to find Gin…"

"Where's Ginny? Better yet, where's Malfoy?" Harry glanced around and couldn't find either of them. "Shit".

"Baby, oh baby I'm so sorry!" Ginny had walked in behind a very angry Draco, she was trying to sooth him and make him feel better but he was in a horrible mood.

_GRUNT_ was the only response she had been getting from him. _I think I know what will cheer him up_. "Oh baby, I think it's time we went back into your room and….you know" She giggled but Draco only sent her a glare and stalked into his room, her very close behind him.

"Hermione do you want to go back to your place?" Harry had Hermione in his arms as they drunkenly staggered towards the great hall doors. God bless alcohol.

"Mmmm", was her only response. They had made it all the way to the heads common room door when it sprung open and Ginny ran past them in tears. She hadn't seen them and had tripped when she heard Harry call out to her.

"Gin? You okay?" Harry ran to her side and was helping her up. The redhead threw her arms over Harry's neck for support and cried into his shoulder.

"He SNIFFLE he's angry", and then she burst out into a fresh round of tears.

_Oh please_. Thought Hermione. "Harry maybe you should just take her back?" Hermione took out her wand and conjured a few tissues for Ginny. "Take her back, clean her up and I'll just see you tomorrow." She went over and gave her boyfriend a small kiss on the check before sending Ginny a quick and small disappointed headshake.

"Baby will you be fine with him there tonight?" Harry voiced his concern but was just met with silence. Hermione had already walked into the common room and the portrait was shutting close.

Hermione looked around the common room and saw no trace of Malfoy. His bedroom door was closed so she knew he would be in there. She went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Ginny I said NO! I'll just talk to you another day. Go now!" His voice was angry and loud even though he was on the other side of the door. Hermione just knocked again. "Ginny GO AWAY!"

"Its not Ginny", Hermione laid her forehead on the door and awaited him to say something. Nothing for about a minute and then she heard his footsteps, they came closer and closer before he opened the door and stood there staring at her. Neither one of them said anything; each just looked at each other figuring out what to say.

"You two shouldn't have come together".

He scrunched up his eyebrows and just kept looking at her. She was so beautiful, even when she was trying to be raunchy. "Granger I don't know why…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because he honestly didn't know what to say. A few moments went by, she had turned around to retreat to her room, "Why aren't you down there? I'm sure head girl needs to be present all night".

"Yeah well I'm sure head boy needs to be there too, but I guess things happen aye?" She then continued to walk back towards her room.

Draco smiled and ran after her, "Oi don't be a smartass."

She just looked at him and at the hand that was now resting on her shoulder. "Unhand me please", she sounded so miserable for some reason.

Taking his hand away from her shoulder, Draco grabbed her around the waist and flung her over his shoulder.

"MALFOY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She cried and started pounding her fists on his back.

"No. You want to dress up so that every guy will want to fuck you, well one will end up doing it. And that'll be me tonight not Potter", he fiercely said it and kept on going towards his room.

He reached his bed and flung her onto her back and stalked to close his door to lock it. He could her getting up off his bed. "Granger. Down!"

She stared at him as if he'd grown another head, "Malfoy I am not some little slut you can have your way with. It does NOT matter how I dress, you have no right in touching me! Now if you don't mind, what was pure innocent act of kindness in seeing how you were has turned into you thinking I'm teasing you or something. Goodnight and do not bother me tonight Malfoy. You've ruined my evening!" She marched up to the door, opened it and left for her bedroom.

Draco contemplated whether to go after her or not, but decided better than it. He shut his door, memories of the whole night flooding his head, but he packed them all up into a little imaginary ball and threw them out of his mind, giving him a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	6. Breakfast Manners

Harry had been patting Ginny's back for around one hour, comforting her and trying to ease her tears

Alas my readers, my brain doesn't work and I do not know where this is going… but thanks to a special review from _**Schumeriagirl **_made me want to continue this story. Thanks, you may not know it but it was like a mini guilt trip!

Ok here we go…Chapter six!

Disclaimer: Not mine x10000

**-Chapter Six-**

**-Breakfast manners-**

Harry had been patting Ginny's back for around one hour, comforting her and trying to ease her tears. "Ginny, it's ok. Ron and Hermione will get over it soon, and well Malfoy will come around. If what you've been telling me is true. If he really does treat you like a queen, then I believe you". His soft hand continued to pat her back and on off occasion rub circles slowly up and down the length of her back.

Ginny was sobbing even harder now at the mention of how wonderful Draco treated her. She blamed herself for tonight, she blamed herself for forcing Draco into going public, knowing full well someone would end up hurt. She blamed it all on herself (A/N and frankly, so do I!) and she didn't know how to fix it now. Ron had attacked him and all she had thought to do was entice him with the lingerie she had bought. She sniffled as she raised her head off of Harry's shoulder and turned away from him to wipe the tears that had been streaming down her face. "Oh Harry", her voice was course. "Harry he is wonderful, he's everything I could wa…wa…" and she burst into a new round of tears.

"Ginny, I don't understand. If he's so good to you, then why are you here crying to me?" Harry felt her tense up under his arm. He glanced at her face, it was tear streaked but also frozen as if she didn't trust him enough to tell him anything. "Ginny, I wont say a word of what you tell me…you know that right?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Harry, im not going to lie to you. Me and Draco have a physical relationship as well, but tonight was suppose to be special. I went all out, bought lingerie and well…I had my heart set on tonight cause it would be the first time we'd be known in public and…oh Harry!" She didn't know why, but tonight was meant to be very special, it was just a feeling she had. "Harry, I don't know why im blubbering like a fool, I mean come on! All im crying is over is the fact he didn't want to sleep with me and…"

Harry burst into a fit of coughs, struggling to gasp for air he got up to his feet and took a few steps away from Ginny as if she was the cause of his small fit. "Gin, Gin I have limits PLEASE!"

"Oh im so sorry Harry. Well yes, I mean, he didn't hurt me or anything, just told me I should go back to my room tonight", she sighed realising how stupidly she had over reacted."Oh Merlin's beard! Harry James Potter, why have you let me sit here and cry like a sodding fool over something so silly! Just because he didn't want to slee…umm spend time with me, doesn't mean it's the end of the world!"

Harry gave her a slight smile, "That's right Gin". Honestly on the inside Harry felt like strangling her and throwing up. Out of all guys, she had to choose him! Sure everyone knew Ginny had a nack for going after the wrong type of guys, but one would think she'd learn after all the guy problems she had.

Her smile got wider, "I'd go as far as to say its his loss!" She stood up and started to straighten out her dress which was now all scrunchy. "Stupid men and their stupid ways in hurting us females", she mummbled as she continued to straighten herself out. When she was done she stood tall and smiled at Harry's kind face. She noticed his eyes seemed dazed, he was keeping something from her. "Harry? Whats wrong?"

Harry just stared at her and pulled her back down by the arm, "Ginny, why do you choose such crap boyfriends?"

Popping one eyebrow up, she looked at Harry as if he had asked the stupidest question in the world. "Harry it's not like I go up to them and say _'Hi I'm vulenrable and naiive, please, abuse my love for you_'"

He stiffled a laugh only because the conversation they were having was slightly serious, "Well you see, I think…" he stopped to look at her face very closely, she was listening intently so he continued, "I think, you need to forget about Malfoy".

Ginny didn't understand where this was going, "Harry I don't under…" Her words were cut off by his lips, which had come down softly on her own. _Oh…my…_

_Tap Tap_

The sun had come up early that morning, the birds were chirping and the autumn snow which lay upon the Hogwarts field was melting slowly. Everyone had slept in that morning, first years through to seventh years.

Hermione had awaken to a tapping on her window. She groggily slid out of her bed and went to open the window watching as a bird hoped in. Neatly tied to its leg was a piece of parchment sealed by a black wax seal.Hermione carefully untied the parchment from the birds leg and started tugging at the seal to open it. She finally got it loose and read what the black ink that appeared on the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry we couldn't spend time together l__ast night Ginny was very upset, she should be okay today. I think its best if you come and visit her instead of her come up to the head common room.._

_Love you,_

_Harry._

She smiled at Harry's cuteness, he really was a caring person. He had given up getting lucky the night before to help out a friend in distress. Sweet. Hermione searched for a blank parchment on her table to reply back to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Baby im so glad she's okay today. I tried seeing if Malfoy would talk last night, but he was being plain old Malfoy so I gave up._

_I'm just going to have some breakfast and I'll come up to the Gryffindor common room._

_By the way, I want to tell you how…amazing…yes that's the right word, how amazing you were last night. I never thought a guy would give up…certain activities to go and comfort a friend. _

_Love you more,_

_Hermione._

She tried not to gag when she wrote down that she loved him, she didn't understand these mood swings. Sometimes she'd love Harry and other times love would be outta the description. Suppose she could blame it on teenage hormones. She rolled the parchment and tied it to the owl and sent him back off to where it came from, Harry.

_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry about last night. I want to see you today, can you make that happen?_

_Draco._

He watched as his owl flew out the window and aroudn the castle in search of the Gryffindor girls dorm. He was so messed up. He had a girlfriend who he knew he could love but the urge to bed Granger was overwhelming and he knew sooner or later his old Malfoy ways would come back to haunt and taunt him. It was just a matter of time.

He slipped on black trousers and walked out of his room and to their kitchen. He looked around the counters till he saw a box of cereal, he stared at it and was trying to determine if he should eat the cereal or go down to the great hall. When the sound of feet moving around in Hermione's room caught his attention, he quickly moved to his room and grabbed a plain t-shirt as he made his way down to the greathall. He was not in the mood for Hermione today, sure they had made a pact earlier this year to be civil, but this was just getting too far for his liking.

"Ahem may I have your undivided attention please" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the great hall as the groggy students made an attempt to eat breakfast. Draco had seated himself between Pansy and Blaise and was lazily picking at the bacon left on his plate. "I want to thank you all for being on you best bahviour at the ball in my opinion it was a great success". As he continued with his long speech, everyone elses mind wondered to other things.

Draco took a bite out of his now cold bacon and then dropped the rest and continued to swerve it around with his fork. "_Psst Draco…"_ Pansy was trying to get him to look at her but no avail. _"Draco… Weasley…your one, quick look!"_ He looked in the direction of his girlfriend and saw her head resting on Potters shoulder and a solemn look dawned upon her face.

_What the hell?_ He was puzzled as to why his so called girlfriend was getting too close to Potter, in front of him, in front of his house, in front of the school. He turned his stare into a glare until one of them noticed that someones eyes were on them. It was Potter. He looked at Draco and saw his displeasure then like he was on fire he quickly shrugged Ginny off his shoulder. Confusion spread on the red-heads face. Harry dipped his head close to her ear and mumbled something which caused her eyes to widen and dart in Draco's direction. She was met with a pair of deadly steel grey eyes which looked straight into hers. Ginny knew she had stuffed up, and now she had to come with an exsuce…anything that would help her out of this ridiculous situation she dug herself into.

"And that is simply why we do not fraternize with the enemy", Pansy mumbled next to Draco and stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth.


End file.
